An Old Face
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Before one of his matches, Dean sees someone in the crowd. It's a woman that yelled at him when he was sixteen years old. What does he do? He decides to go out in the audience, to mention how she yelled at him, in revenge for embarrassing him in public. One-shot.


A/N: I got this idea from going on Not Always Related on a post called Niece to Meet You. But I changed it up so it can fit in my He's Been Dealt With story. So…

* * *

><p><span><em>Years ago<em>

Dean's 'aunt' had gone off to get some food from across the street from the park. His aunt had left her one year old son Blake under the care of Dean.

Dean placed Blake in the baby swing and pushed him gently. Blake seemed to be having fun and Dean was looking back at the food place looking for Aunt Christiana. He looked up to see a brown-haired woman who was probably in her twenties stomp up to him.

"Sup," Dean said, nodding to her. The look that she gave him, made it look like she gave him an adoring look. He was used to getting dirty looks by now; especially from his mother.

"How dare you?" The woman yelled at him.

Dean looked at her confused, "What?"

"How dare you bring your child here? It's like you're saying that teenage pregnancy is okay!" The woman shouted at him.

_My child?_ Dean thought. He decided to point out that Blake was cousin, not his son. "Listen, lady-"

"I bet you don't take care of your child! I bet you're abusive!" The woman yelled at him.

"I-" Dean started to reply, seeing some people stop to stare at them.

"I bet he's neglected!" The woman continued.

Dean looked at the bystanders who were still staring at them. He gave them a pleading look, trying to ask for some help.

"I bet you're stupid!" The woman continued along with her rant.

Dean looked at the woman, pissed off now. "Hey! Only my mom can call me stupid!" Dean noticed how it made the woman blink in surprise. He noticed that the bystanders started leaving disinterested now that he was fighting back. "For your information, that's my cousin! I'm watching him for my aunt!"

"Well, where is your aunt?" The woman replied, hands on her hips, giving a false search.

Dean pointed at Christiana as she walked up, "That's my aunt!"

Christiana gave Dean a dirty look and he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She looked at the woman, "Who the hell are you?"

"This woman mistook _your_ son as mine. I was trying to straighten it out. She pissed me off by saying that I'm _neglectful_, _abusive_, and _stupid_," Dean stated and looked at the woman.

Christiana looked at the woman, "How _dare_ you say that about _my_ parenting? I'm not neglectful and abusive. Yeah, my nephew is stupid. But I'm sure that he is smart enough to not get a girl pregnant," Christiana snapped out. The woman ran off, although a part of him wanted to get his revenge for her embarrassing him in public like that.

"Hey," Dean replied, "I'm right here you know?"

Christiana looked at Dean, "Of course I know you're right there. That's why I said that."

Dean sighed because deep down, he knew that Christiana would be neglectful too.

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

"I have to go pee," Seth said and left.

"Damn dude, did you drink seven gallons of water or something?" Dean asked.

"No, he drank a lot of soda, remember?" Roman said.

Dean had a look on his face, as if a naked Betty White gave him a large plate of nacho cheese covered bacon.

"Breathe, breathe," Roman said, now worried.

Dean exhaled, "Oh, I forgot."

"Yeah you were too busy showing off pictures of Nyx's kittens to random women," Roman said.

"I also have pictures of my dog too," Dean said, trying not to show that he was a bit embarrassed about it.

Roman scrunched his eyebrows together, "Since when did you get a dog?"

Dean remembered jumping his neighbor's fence to kidnap their Pomeranian dog. He got tired of hearing the dog whimpering. He wanted to tell the truth, but instead what came out of his mouth was, "Two days ago. I didn't want my dog to attack Nyx's newborn kittens."

Roman eyed Dean's face, "Okay."

Dean continued taping up his hands, "Can you believe that Gold and Stardust won the belts again?"

"That was to be expected," Seth said, walking up to them.

"Dude, did you drink seven gallons of water?" Dean asked, finishing the process of taping his hand.

"I drank a lot of soda earlier. You didn't notice because you were too busy showing off pictures of your kittens to random women," Seth pointed out.

Dean spluttered and scoffed, "Shut up. I have to go find Dolph." He ran off.

"I think they can win," Roman said.

"Yeah, win the tag-team gold, for once," Seth said.

* * *

><p>Dolph and Dean knew they made odd tag-teammates. Their current rivals were Gold and Stardust this time.<p>

They were in the ring, Dolph calling out the Dust team. Dean eyes locked on _the woman_ who called him stupid, neglectful, and abusive. He's supposed to help Dolph call them out, but he wanted revenge against the woman. He wanted to embarrass her for embarrassing him in the park. He knew it wasn't professional, but he had too. It was for the greater good.

He told Dolph right in his ear, "I'll be right back." He slid out of the ropes.

"Where the hell are you going?" Dolph asked.

"Get back in the ring, you lunatic," JBL said and Dean jumped the barricade, still holding the microphone he held.

Dean found the woman right in the third row from the barricade. There was an open chair right next to her and he turned it around.

The woman looked at him weirdly, as Dean looked at her.

"You don't remember me?" Dean asked and held the microphone towards her.

"No," The woman said, confused. "Should I?"

"Get back in the ring and stop heckling the audience you lunatic!" JBL yelled.

Dean ignored that, "I was sixteen and in the park. I was pushing my cousin in the swing and you came up to yell at me."

"Wait, where did he get a cousin at?" Michael asked.

"Do you remember now?" Dean asked and held the microphone to her.

The woman looked thoughtful, "Sort of."

"Okay. You thought my cousin was my son. You called me neglectful, abusive, and stupid. Do you remember now?" Dean said and held the microphone to her.

The woman paled, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

Dean shook his head, "You should've said that years ago, before you ran off." He stood up and looked at her. "You're a bitch, ma'am." He went back over the barricade.

"She deserved it, for yelling at a child who wasn't hers," Michael said.

"What are you talking about Michael? That was unprofessional," JBL said.

* * *

><p>"Really Dean? Calling a woman a bitch?" Roman asked.<p>

"She called me neglectful, abusive, and stupid. She never apologized and she deserved it," Dean said.

"You recognized her, after all these years?" Seth asked.

"I remember everything," Dean said.

"That's a song by Five Finger Death Punch," Dolph said, walking in with his newly won tag-team championship belt.

"Yeah, that's why I said it," Dean said and smiled.

* * *

><p>AN: The dog at least gets a mention from Gift of Life. Dean adopted him to.

I made Betty White Dean's 'cougar crush' because I'm creepy like that.

I'm running out of ideas for one-shots. I don't have any ideas on what to make a chapter story.

So...


End file.
